


Dancing Under The Night Sky

by xxCat1989xx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: They don’t need anything else.





	Dancing Under The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Was on an Ed Sheeran kick when I wrote this and the previous one. No more after this, I promise XD
> 
> Probably my last one-shot for a while bc I don't have anything else anywhere close to being finished and I hate feeling like I'm forcing too many stories down people's throats.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> Cat x

Picnic blankets: check. Fruit platter: check. Soft music: check.

Scott’s lighting the lantern candles that surround the garden when he hears Mitch’s car pull into the driveway the other side of the house. He rushes to light the last one, burning the tip of his index finger as the flame ignites. He hisses, putting the digit into his mouth and sucking away the burn as the security light on the front of the house illuminates the top of the fence.

Running into the house, he flicks the switch that turns the main garden lights out and the fairy lights, which are hung throughout the trees, on and he smiles. Perfect.

The sound of the front door opening and closing pulls Scott’s attention back into the room and he walks over to the doorway leading into the foyer.

Scott watches silently, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed as Mitch takes off his shoes and eases the door of the closet open to hang his jacket on the hook. He pushes his shoes in with his feet and softly closes it with an almost inaudible click.

When Mitch turns around he freezes, but his eyes soften and smile grows when he sees who’s waiting for him.

“Baby, what are you doing awake? It’s late,” he whispers. He walks over until he’s standing in front of Scott, looking up at him with tired, heavy eyes that flicker between Scott’s own. Scott nuzzles into the hand that Mitch cups his cheek in, pressing a kiss to the palm of it before he takes it away.

“Was waiting for you. I have a surprise.”

Scott laces their fingers, small into big that still fit together perfectly.

Twenty-five years after they first met, almost to the day, and he’s still as in love with Mitch now, but it feels like _more_. It’s always a lot and never enough; this intense, overwhelming love that courses through his body every time he touches, looks at or thinks about Mitch. And from the look that Mitch is giving him, he feels it just as much. Red blooms on Mitch’s cheeks as Scott stares, drinking in the beautiful face before him like it’s the last time he’ll ever see it.

The feeling of loving Mitch is like fire and ice, light and dark, hot and cold. It keeps Scott on his toes every single day. It burns deliciously in his veins whenever they kiss. It freezes his mind whenever they touch. Scott will never get over the butterflies and heart-bursting feeling that being with Mitch brings.

He’s always annoying people with how much he gushes over Mitch; on Twitter, phone calls, interviews. Mitch glares at him every time he notices, but when the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile, Scott knows he’s not mad. Scott knows he loves the compliments and sappiness, despite how embarrassing Scott knows can be.

Scott steps behind Mitch, reaching his hands up to cover the smaller man’s eyes as he starts guiding him towards the open patio doors. Mitch giggles breathily. He reaches up and grasps Scott’s wrists in a loose grip. His hands are warm and soft, and electricity sparks up and down Scott’s arms.

“What are you doing, Scotty?”

“Well, I know how hard you’ve been working at the studio lately, and I thought I’d do something special for you,” Scott whispers into Mitch’s ear, watching as goosebumps rise along his neck from his breath. He smirks.

They stop walking when they reach the doorway and when Scott drops his hands, Mitch gasps at the sight before them.

Scott has laid a few blankets out in the middle of the lawn and scattered cushions around the edge. A cooler sits at the side with a bottle of Mitch’s favourite red wine chilling inside; wine glasses propped up in the grass next to it. He’s dragged a wooden box from the garage to use as a table, blanket disguising the surface. Sitting atop is a small platter of cubed fruits that Scott painstakingly made sure were all the same size and a tub of vanilla whipped cream next to it for dipping. An old bluetooth speaker he found in the spare room plays soft piano music, quiet enough that you can only hear it if you’re right next to it. With the candles burning and the stars overhead, it’s soft and warm and so beautiful that Scott is proud of himself.

When Mitch turns to face him with tears in his eyes, Scott knows he made the right choice.

Mitch deserves to be pampered, to be looked after, especially after working fifteen hours days for the past few weeks. In between setting up a record label and looking for artists to sign, as well as trying to make time for them, he’s been so busy that Scott is surprised he’s not dead on his feet. But Scott can see Mitch is in his element whenever he comes home talking excitedly about the new artist he found ‘that’s going to be the next Taylor Swift’ or seeing how content he is now that he has a new purpose in life, something that filled the void PTX ending created.

“Baby, thank you,” he breathes. “It’s perfect. What did I ever do to deserve this?”

Scott shrugs, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s waist from behind. He plants a kiss to Mitch’s shoulder and rests his forehead against it for a moment before straightening back up.

“You’ve been working so hard, baby.” Scott kisses Mitch’s temple gently. “And I’m so proud of you. I wanted to do something for you. There isn’t many opportunities for us to do this anymore. You deserve to relax for a while and let me take care of you for a change instead of you taking care of us.”

Mitch turns in the bracket of his arms, reaching his own up to wrap around Scott’s neck.

“Babe, I love taking care of you. And I’m sorry I’m not home more. Once this is all sorted, I swear I’ll be passing most of the work off to the assistant staff.”

Scott shakes his head vehemently. “No, no, that is _not_ what I meant. I’m happy you’re enjoying it. I’m happy you come home with a smile on your face. I know you’re thinking about us when you’re not here, and I honestly don’t care how many hours you do. It shows on your face how much you enjoy it and I’m not going to stop you at all.”

Mitch nods his acknowledgement. He leans forward to rest his head against Scott’s chest.

“How was he today?” Mitch asks, tentatively. Scott knows Mitch is still getting used to the fact that they’re parents now, so he understands why he’s hesitant to ask.

Six months ago, they adopted a beautiful three-year old boy, and at first it was rocky. Calum used to call out for his mom at all hours and act up at preschool, so much that Scott was constantly running between there and home. For the first four months, Scott and Mitch could barely function; sleeping very little and worried that they were doing something wrong. But their social worker stressed that over time he would calm, that it was going to be a long, hard process to make Calum feel wanted and that he wasn’t going to be left alone again. But she was right that he would settle down.

Slowly, Calum settled into their home life. Scott cried the first time he called him Dad, picking up the phone to Mitch and sobbing at him down the phone, so much so, that Mitch threatened to call an ambulance if Scott didn’t “calm the fuck down and breathe”.

It was still difficult for Mitch though, Scott knows. He never felt like children were his strong point. Never pictured that for himself. Sometimes Scott thinks he only agreed to please him, but when he catches Mitch sitting on the edge of the boy’s bed, looking down at Calum with the sweetest of smiles, brushing his brown hair back off his forehead, Scott knows Mitch loves Calum just as much as Mitch loves Scott.

“Great, perfect. We had Kirstie and her boys over for a couple of hours, so he got to run around with them for a bit. Tired himself out so much he could barely sit through dinner, and was knocked out by 7.”

“Can I go check on him before we settle down?”

Scott chuckles. “Of course you can, baby. He’s your son too. I think he’ll be very happy to see his Papa.” Scott pats him on his ass as he moves to step past him. “Go on.”

Watching Mitch walk away, Scott turns back to the garden, knowing it’s going to be a while before Mitch reemerges. Once he’s focused on Calum, it’s hard for Mitch to tear himself away.

Scott walks over to the blankets and settles down on the ground. He grabs the bottle of wine and pops the cork, wincing at the noise it makes. Turning back to the house to check, Scott can make out the faint glow coming from Calum’s bedroom window from his nightlight and grins to himself.

He pours them both a glass of wine, placing Mitch’s on the box so it doesn’t topple over, and leans back on his arms, looking up at the night sky.

The stars are out in force tonight. They picked right when they chose a house outside of the city. Less light pollution, less noise, more space to run around. Kirstie, Jeremy and their two kids only live ten minutes away, Kevin and Avi and their respective partners a little further. It’s wonderful that even years after the end of the band, they still meet up on a regular basis; always a phone call away if someone is needed for anything, always at each other’s houses for get-togethers, or jamming sessions, or just to be near one another again.

Scott likes to think he doesn’t need anything more than Mitch and Calum, but he’s so thankful that he still has their wider family in arms’ reach.

Twenty minutes later, Scott hears soft footfalls cutting through the grass behind him and looks up when a shadow covers him. Mitch stares down at him, eyes a bit wider, smile a bit bigger.

“I sometimes forget how lucky we are.”

“I know, baby, me too.” Scott beckons for Mitch to join him, turning on his side when Mitch sits cross-legged next to him. “I’ve felt that way for years.” He runs his hand across Mitch’s knee. “Like, we had each other, and then the band, and all the success that came with that. And now, we have Calum and our work and this beautiful home. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Is it possible for one person to be this blessed?”

Mitch tilts his head as he looks back at him. “Of course it is. We made a good life for ourselves, and for our families; you absolutely deserve everything beautiful this world has to offer.”

A well of emotion rises from Scott’s stomach filled with warmth and love and he feels tears form in his eyes. Sniffling slightly, he pushes himself up to sit facing Mitch.

“I love you so much.”

He cups Mitch’s face in his hands and kisses him softly. It’s chaste and sweet and Scott thinks these are his favourite kisses of all. Ones that don’t lead anywhere. Ones that are filled with so much meaning that time ceases to exist, that no one matters but the person in front of him. Years before, and years later, these are the moments that Scott will remember the most.

When they pull apart, Scott takes Mitch’s hand and pulls him up until he’s standing, leading him away from the blankets. He wraps his arms around Mitch’s waist and Mitch’s go up around his neck. They sway to the soft music that flows from the speaker, bare feet brushing the soft grass as they spin in slow circles.

It reminds Scott of their wedding reception; dancing to their first song as a married couple, surrounded by their friends and family, but only having eyes for each other, feeling like they were the only people left alive on the planet. Mitch looked like an angel that night, he always looks good Scott thinks, but with tears of happiness in his eyes and the sweetest of smiles gracing his lips, Scott fell in love all over again.

Mitch leans his head down to rest against Scott’s chest, wrapping one arm around Scott’s waist and clutching at the back of his shirt. The other comes up to rest against his chest and Scott takes it in his own, watching the white gold ring on his ring finger - the only ring on that hand now - twinkle in the glow of the lights in their own personal paradise. He presses a kiss to Mitch’s knuckles and clasps it tightly in his own. He leans his head down to rest on top of Mitch’s and they dance together a little longer before Scott looks up at the night sky.

He chuckles when he sees a shooting star over their heads.

“Make a wish, Mitchy.”

Mitch looks up and grins at Scott.

“Why? I already have everything I could ever want right here.”

And with Mitch looking up at him, brown eyes glistening, Scott decides Mitch is right.

They don’t need anything else.

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ _  
_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

  * ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran



**Author's Note:**

> Social media links in bio.


End file.
